Lauren Jones
Lauren Lorraine Jones (born August 27, 1982 in Jackson, Mississippi) is an American Model, Actress, Fashion Designer, Entrepreneur & Businesswoman. She is also the CEO and Co-Founder of her eponymous brand product marketing company, Lauren Jones Footwear and also the Co-Owner and Chief Creative Officer at Studio Lauren. She previously appeared as one of Barker's Beauties on The Price is Right during it's record-breaking 35th season, which was also the very last for 35-year veteran host Bob Barker. Early life & Career Lauren is native of Jackson, Mississippi and the only child of parents Deborah and James Harrison Jones and the granddaughter of "Ageless Hero" Gloria Martinson, founder of the non-profit organization, Gleaners, and Mike Martinson, Founder and CEO of the Dobbs Maynard Advertising Agency, who was often referred to as "The King Maker" due to his strong political influence and clout. Lauren's mother is of Scandinavian descent and her maternal great-grandparents immigrated to the US through Ellis Island from Oslo, Norway. Jones is also the great-niece of State Representative Rita Martinson (Madison, Mississippi). She attended junior high school at St. Andrew's in Ridgeland, Mississippi, where she played Juliet in a school production of William Shakespeare's play Romeo and Juliet. When she was fourteen years of age, Lauren was accompanied by her parents as they moved from Jackson, Mississippi to Long Island, New York. Modeling Lauren first began modeling as a teen, initially as a commercial print model for national brands and often live at promotional events. At seventeen, she was encouraged to pursue an acting and modeling career, subsequently living in London, Boston, New York City and Los Angeles. In high school, she was homecoming queen and a varsity cheerleader. By graduation, she was working steadily as a model. When she was nineteen, Lauren signed with the Gilla Roos modeling agency, in New York City. She has also worked with Wilhelmina Models in New Orleans and United Talent Agency in Los Angeles. In 2000, the stunning blonde came to prominence initially after winning a national modeling contest sponsored by Seventeen magazine, followed by an appearance on the daytime talk show Live with Regis and Kathie Lee (hosted by Regis Philbin & Kathie Lee Gifford). Four years later, in 2004, Lauren earned a BBA degree in design and management from Parsons School of Design and then completed a study abroad program at The University of Westminster in London, England. While in New York City, obtaining her undergraduate degree, Jones concurrently studied theater, TV and film at various performing art schools including Weist-Barron. Lauren has also appeared in numerous advertising campaigns, including Axe deodorant, Burger King, Coppertone sunscreen and Met-Rx, of which Jones is an endorser, holding the title of Miss Met-Rx 2007. She has appeared in several magazines, including the August 2009 issue of Maxim. Later that month, she also appeared in the high profile publication O: The Oprah Magazine. Appearances in other high-profile magazines include Fortune, Seventeen, Sync, Men's Health & Reps, among others, as well as on the covers of Sound & Vision, LA Health News, Tyler Today, New Living, and The New York Sportscene. Some of the titles that Lauren has won include: Miss Mississippi USA 2009 (First Runner Up), Miss MET-Rx 2006/2007 (Winner), Miss New York UN 2007 (Winner), Miss New York USA 2007 (Finalist), Miss New York USA 2006 (Finalist). ''The Price is Right'' With Lauren's empire continuing to grow tremendously, she decided that modeling and appearing in high-profile magazines just wasn't enough. She decided to pursue a career in front of TV cameras as well, auditioning for roles in both television and movies. One of the auditions she auditioned for and successfully landed, was appearing as one of Barker's Beauties on the television game show The Price is Right during it's record-breaking 35th season on the air and also the very last for 35-year veteran host Bob Barker. The beautiful blonde was not only the third and last guest model to appear on the series as she made her televised debut on (airdate) April 17, 2007, she was very well-liked by the show's producers and was given the opportunity to appear in more episodes than the other two guest models, Kristina Longa & Mercedes Luna, both of whom only appeared for ten shows. Jones appeared as a Barker's Beauty on the longest-running game show over a period of five weeks, appearing all the way until May 21st and a grand total of 25 episodes under her belt. She was also the only model to play the piano during a live episode (airdate: May 18th) while concurrently showing the piano as a possible prize for a winning contestant. Acting & Titles After her stint as one of Barker's Beauties on The Price is Right wrapped, Lauren forged ahead with a steady career in acting. She had the lead role in the scripted/reality hybrid series Anchorwoman, premiering on the Fox Broadcasting network August 22, 2007. Her role was primarily scripted and part improvisational, with a great deal of comedic undertones. Some journalists voiced outspoken criticism of the scripted 30-day broadcast-news stunt at a small Tyler, Texas television station. Jones went on to interview with Bill O'Reilly on The O'Reilly Factor. The series was unfortunately cancelled from the network after airing two back to back episodes. It's debut scored 2.0 rating on fast nationals, and reported to have 2.7 million viewers overall. Prior to her filming Anchorwoman, Lauren worked on the Baywatch workout video series, Baywatch Beach Body Workout, with Lauren Jones(Rodale Publications), which released in stores and on the Internet on December 4, 2007. In July 2008, she landed a guest starring role on Rescue Me and has previously appeared on the Nickelodeon TV series The Naked Brothers Band as Double X. She's also made an appearance on MTV2's Wonder Showzen and a guest spot on the now-defunct CBS soap opera Guiding Light. In May 2009, Lauren was cast in the star studded feature film The Expendables alongside Sylvester Stallone and Mickey Rourke. Her role in the film was Cheyenne, a love interest for the character played by Rourke. The film starred Sylvester Stallone, who wrote & directed the film and was publicly released in theaters on August 13, 2010. Aside from all the roles in film and television, Jones has also appeared on the stage. She played the parts of Marty Maraschino in the production of Grease and Ti Moon in Once on This Island. Lauren had studied the performing arts at schools such as The Actors Studio, Weist Barron and Three of Us Studios in New York City. Back in late 2004-early 2005, she was offered work with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) on its SmackDown! brand and participated in skits during the first ever SmackDown! Rookie Diva of the Year contest at No Way Out 2005. Lauren was reportedly asked to continue with the company and participate in a scripted feud with Dawn Marie but was never in a match due to her asking for the release of her contract to pursue other activities. Endorsements & Businesses Lauren wanted to prove to everyone that she could be more than just a gorgeous face and actress, she was determined to show her business side and become a force to be reckon with. In October 2005, she was named the official spokesperson of "MET-Rx", a line of health supplements aimed at the fitness industry. She partnered with MET-Rx and collaborated in both health and fitness initiatives. She has been featured in the brands magalog (reaching over three million customers every month), and in the MET-Rx online community. She ended her endorsement with MET-Rx in October 2008. Also in 2008, she added her first of several businesses. Beginning with Lauren Jones Footwear The brand started out as bridal footwear, and now features a full lifestyle collection, including western boots. Lauren Jones handbags were added to the line in 2011. She is also the Designer, Creative Director and Co-Founder of the shoe line Lauren Jones Footwear. The line is best known for its feminine and whimsical designs, some of which are considered "over the top" and embellished, brought to the consumer at affordable price points. The line offers traditional looks as well. The company began as unconventional or fast forward bridal shoes and rapidly expanded after being picked up by major retailers across the nation in 2009. The collection now features bridal, special occasion, western boots, day wear and flats and continues to expand. Nordstrom.com, Endless.com, Belk, and Alfred Angelo are among the retailers who carry the brand. In 2013, she launched a new women's shoe collection: Lauren Lorraine. Co-owning and CCO, designing and manufacturing women’s shoes for the line. The collection had its official launch during New York Fashion Week 2013 at the FFANY shoe show. Trivia Lauren appeared on air as a guest with Ryan Seacrest on 102.7 KIIS FM, on Y101 Jackson's #1 Hit Music Station, as well as on The Out of Bounds Show on 105.9 FM ESPN Radio with Bo Bounds. Jones has further worked as an on-air host at WJQS radio station, hosting her own radio show on 1400am. She also does charitable work helping with the nonprofit organization, Gleaners, located in her hometown of Jackson, Mississippi. Jones has also participated in Habitat For Humanity. Lauren is also a member of the Junior League. Gallery (Lauren on The Price is Right) lauren0013.jpg lauren0241.jpg lauren0092.jpg lauren0217.jpg lauren0348.jpg lauren0315.jpg lauren0394.jpg lauren0340.jpg lauren0282.jpg lauren0400.jpg lauren0095.jpg lauren0022.jpg lauren0034.jpg lauren0048.jpg lauren0062.jpg lauren0063.jpg lauren0070.jpg lauren0077.jpg lauren0082.jpg lauren0091.jpg lauren0097.jpg lauren0109.jpg lauren0113.jpg lauren0103.jpg lauren0130.jpg lauren0142.jpg lauren0163.jpg lauren0196.jpg lauren0207.jpg lauren0212.jpg lauren0186.jpg lauren0226.jpg lauren0250.jpg lauren0266.jpg lauren0274.jpg lauren0284.jpg lauren0292.jpg lauren0301.jpg lauren0306.jpg lauren0314.jpg lauren0319.jpg lauren0329.jpg lauren0357.jpg lauren0362.jpg lauren0380.jpg lauren0409.jpg lauren0405.jpg lauren0411.jpg lauren0415.jpg Lauren_jones_and_bob_barker_on_the_price_is_right.jpg lauren_backstage012.jpg|Backstage with Bob Barker lauren_backstage011.jpg|Backstage with Lanisha Cole lauren_backstage010.jpg|Backstage with Lanisha Cole lauren_backstage008.jpg lauren_backstage007.JPG 2fbc6fda66f3ef9e37ccb158d2a2361a.jpg 527b0cd4a53a3.jpg Dolcessa_blue_bikini,_lauren_jones,_lauren_lorraine_jones.png 5285965925ce7.jpg 5288136fb1c93.jpg Lauren_jones_by_ryan_astamendi,_featuring_the_Vivian_pump.jpg Fs299052316_d26f32be52_b.jpg L_b24136cbabfb4d78abe14a87e0b2b2e0.jpg L_c05334ed266d4197a349ec7056706e06.jpg Lauren_lorraine_jones,_lauren_lorraine_shoes,_arielle,_by_megane_claire.jpg.jpg Laurenbikini.jpg Laurenlorrainejonessummerbathingsuit.jpg PhotoLJ7.jpg Shoessparklebootiemeganeclaire5.jpg Lauren-Jones-0042.jpg Links Her Official Site Her Official Shoe Line Site Category:Models Category:People Category:Model Tryouts Category:2000s Models